


Thank You For Your Crumbs

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: charity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Your Crumbs

“You’ve been drinking again.”

“Yes, I─”

“You know I cannot abide that.”

Hermione nodded, too miserable to come up with a new excuse. “Did I interrupt anything important?”

Severus sighed. “You can’t keep doing this, Granger. We agreed─”

“I know!” She closed her eyes, unable to stem the tears that threatened. “I know we did, but I just can’t seem to…”

For a moment, neither spoke. “Do you want me to stay?”

She almost crumpled from the pity in his voice. “You don’t have to.”

“I know.” He paused, then unbuttoned his jacket. “Lie down. I’ll put the kettle on.”


End file.
